In The Dark
by RC-1499
Summary: A young jedi finds himself in a mysterious cavern, being guided by a mysterious voice.
1. Prologue

The lights I the room dimmed and all he could see was his lightsaber. The ancient tools hilt gleamed under the dim light of the blue blade. He could hear himself breathing as sweat trickled down his arm.

"Let the games begin" The voice said, and he felt his heart rate increase. Shadows moved out of the corner of his eye and he deflected the first volley before the droid retreated. Light began to blur as more bolts were deflected. The glow brightened as each bolt struck. His limbs blurred as instinct took over.

Each droid became clear in the dark. He could feel everything. Gears and servos moving. Blasters rotating to fire. His senses heightened and reality seemed to bend. Sparks exploded as his first swing beheaded a droid. Its body crumpled to the ground. The next fired until its arm was severed and he was thrown against the wall. Droids fell, one by one. Sparks showered as the last one was crushed.

"I have beaten your challenge!" He yelled."Now, release me!" "The game is not over" The ice in the voice chilled him to his core. The shadows moved and reformed. The room became a blur of light and color."You have failed me"The voice spoke. He passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

The dream formed around me. My master approached, a look of despair in his eyes. I wanted to run to him. It felt like my feet were glued into place. "Master. help me!" I begged. He continued towards me. And the demons came. They formed behind him and slashed down. I awoke with a startle, coated in sweat. The cell was the same as it was before I fell asleep. The cell, a small room with a bed, table, and sink. Like gleamed off of metal. The dim light flickered. My lightsaber rested on the table. The air felt hot. Sweat sat puddled on the floor.

Strangely, I was not afraid. I sat up and thought of what to do. Deciding on lightsaber practice, I picked the hilt up. It was cool in my hand. Hitting the activation switch, the blade came alive with blue light. My mind wandered. I eventually stopped on a childhood memory. I was at home, my home before the temple. Light flickered from the glow lamp and reflected off my fishbowl. I watched the dancing streams of light as they moved along the walls. The home was at peace.

Returning from my trance, I started on my practice. The blade moved gracefully through the air, acting as an extension of my hand. Sweat began to form on my brow as invisible raiders were vanquished by my blade. Light flashed over the walls as the blade passed.

Several hours later, I retracted the blade and rested it on the table. My senses alerted my a fraction of a second before the arm swung down and jabbed my with the needle. It passed through layers of flesh, the chemicals burning. Every bone in my body ached. I heard myself yell. The needle retracted into the wall, and I was left whimpering on the floor.

The Jedi healing techniques helped remove the worst of the chemicals, but my body still burned. Attempting to ignore the pain, I tried to practice my force techniques. The pain main me loose my concentration. The table fell back to the round with a thud. Stars flashed before my eyes as I felt another jolt of pain. I crippled to the ground. It looked very inviting and I passed out.

I had lost all concept of time. Minutes, hours, or days. They all blurred together. As I pecked myself off the floor, pain coursing through my veins, I noticed I was no longer in my cell. I was in the same cavernous chamber I was in countless times before.

"Do not fail me." The voice called out.

And the games continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Days passed, the battles continued. My strength and endurance slowly rising. I got better and more droids fell to my blade. I stopped thinking and acted in a haze. Being moved from my chamber and the arena and back again. Time passed slowly while not in the area. Light gleamed of my waiting saber as I passed into and out of consciousness as I waited to be moved again. Protein cubes and water were placed into the room via a small chute.

"Too small to crawl through." I thought.

I learned to endure the pain of the chemicals and droids when I failed. The only way to tell time was my growth, my hair growing longer, getting taller, and getting stronger. I thought back to the temple.

As it thought, the walls seamed to form around me and I found myself in the temple. People passed, Jedi and Padawans, and everything was normal. My master walked over.

"I know where your next task takes you" He stated "You will go to the scorched planet of Coccia."

"That planet is barren, what could be there?" I asked

"We have received a report that a freighter crashed into the planet." The told me "You must find it and look for survivors"

The memory started to fade and the last thing I remembered were my masters weary eyes and the light shining into the temple. Everything had happened so fast. The crash, and then this.

"Today we will try something new." The voice announced. The needle penetrated my skin as I waited for the pain to knock me unconscious.


End file.
